1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carboxylic acids, esters and salts of polyfluoroacetone, processes for their preparation, and monomers and copolymers prepared therefrom.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,537 issued June 13, 1961 to D. W. Wiley, discloses CH.sub.3 OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 COCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 and the process for preparation of CH.sub.3 OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3.